A conventional condenser for use in an automobile, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,941, is well known. The condenser includes a pair of headers which are parallel to each other. A plurality of fluid tubes are connected to the headers at their ends. Corrugated fins are provided to extend across air paths defined between adjacent fluid tubes. Each header is made of an aluminum pipe which has a circular cross-section. The headers are internally divided by partitions to form at least two groups of coolant passageways. One group is located toward the inlet and the other group is located toward the outlet. As a result, the flow of the coolant makes at least one U-turn in the header.
The partition is inserted into the header through a slit. The outer peripheral surface of the partition, which is inserted into the interior of the header, is formed to matingly contact the inside wall surface of the header. However, it is difficult to maintain a secure contact between the outer peripheral surface of the partition and the inside wall surface of the header. In addition, the partition and the header are soldered together inside of the header. Hence, the condition of the soldering can not be seen from the outside. Accordingly, uncertainty exists as to whether the soldering has formed a complete seal.
Furthermore, the condenser is mounted with much other equipment in the limited space of an engine compartment of an automobile. The available space to mount the condenser is therefore not always sufficient. Accordingly, it would be preferable for the condenser to be formed in a shape adapted to the shape of the available space in which the condenser is mounted, so that the largest core possible for the condenser could be used in the limited space. However, since the headers of the condensers are made of pipes, great difficulty has existed in adapting the condenser to the available shape in the engine compartment. The cores of the condensers have necessarily been formed with a planar shape.